


Never by half

by stillusesapencil



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, RebelCaptain May the Fourth Exchange, Sick Fic, jyn is stubborn and cassian is sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillusesapencil/pseuds/stillusesapencil
Summary: Jyn has never been one to do anything by halves. It should be no surprise to Cassian that she doesn't do illness by halves either.





	Never by half

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pontmercyingtilthecowscomehome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pontmercyingtilthecowscomehome/gifts).



Jyn has never been one to do anything by halves. So it should be no surprise to Cassian that she doesn’t do illness by halves either. 

Jyn, when she got sick, got it bad. 

In their two years on Hoth together, she had only been sick twice. Once, with food poisoning that had leveled half the rebel base for three days, and the second time with the measles. It was then Cassian figured out that with most of her childhood spent running and hiding with a group of ragtag rebels she hadn’t gotten all her vaccines. She’d gotten some of them done, but medical resources were a bit limited on the ice planet. They’d done their best.

“I won’t worry about it,” Jyn said, “After all, I never get sick.”

And all was well until they hit a cold snap. “Cold snap” is relative, Cassian supposed. Storms of frigid air and snow blew through on the regular, but this time it was worse. The temperatures dropped dangerously low, dangerously fast. Jyn was on patrol. She came back, skin chapped and red, little flakes of ice in her eyelashes, even under the protective goggles. 

The next morning, Cassian awoke to Jyn’s hot form pressed against him. He felt the sweat and heat of the fever, and as he pulled away from her, she groaned. 

“Sleep,” she mumbled.

“I think you’re sick,” he said.

Her eyes shot open, pupils blown wide. “No I’m not,” she said, but the words came out a little slurred.

“Yes you are. I’ll let them know, and I can send for medical.”

“No!” she said, and promptly folded into herself coughing. It sounded like her lungs were trying to crawl up her throat. When she stopped coughing, exhausted from the effort, she lay under the sheet quiet and still. 

He rubbed her back. “Please, Jyn. Let me get medical,” he said gently. 

“No, I’m fine. I’ll go to medical and get some pills myself. But I’m fine, so that’s not necessary.” She struggled out of bed, color high on her cheeks. 

Cassian sighed, matter-of-fact. He knew the only way to out-stubborn Jyn was to wait. She’d come around. 

Cassian was on code-breaking, and Jyn in weapons, so he and Jyn separated to go to their jobs for the day. 

That evening, when Cassian got back to their room, Jyn was asleep, curled under the blankets. He climbed in after her, wrapping around her curled form, and then he noticed she is shivering. Her cold (is it a cold?) has gotten worse. 

Jyn woke herself up coughing the next morning, jackknifing and spitting yellow mucus. “Cassian,” she wheezed, pressing a hand to her chest, “I think I need to go to medical.” 

They didn’t make it to medical. Jyn doubled over with a coughing fit so bad she knelt on the floor. After that, Cassian scooped her up and plopped her back in bed. He went to medical himself and got the medicine she needed.

She swallowed the pills, making a face, and coughed some more. “Don’t like being cooped up,” she rasped. 

Cassian laughed. “Me either, but the only way to get better is to take care of yourself.”

Jyn opened her mouth to talk, but coughed instead. Rubbing her chest, she nodded. “Yeah, okay. Sleep.” 

He headed to his assignment, but quietly pulled Leia aside and asked for some leave for the day. She agreed, and Cassian set to work.

When Jyn woke that evening, Cassian slid a tray with hot soup and warm toast onto her lap. He pressed a hand to her head, relieved to find it was no longer hot. 

“See? I’m fine, Cassian,” she said, with a wheeze that could pass for a chuckle. 

“Hm. If you say so.” He sat on the bed beside her, taking his stringed instrument into his lap and plucking the chords absentmindedly. As she ate her soup, Jyn swayed from side to side in time with his music. 

She took another pill—twice daily, that’s what medical said—and snuggled back down under the covers. “Thank you,” she mumbled, before drifting off to sleep.

Day 3 of the “cold” was worse—not because Jyn was worse, but because she was better. 

She paced the length of the room again, and coughed into her hand. It was a deep, rattling sound, coming from the depths of her chest. 

“You’ll never get better if you don’t get enough rest,” Cassian said.

“I’m fine _now_!” she grumped, before hacking again.

He raised his eyebrows at her.

She frowned childishly. “Fine. Another day. Then I’ll be better.” She threw herself onto the bed, coughed once, and sighed.

He ran his hand over her hair gently. “Please rest, Jyn.”

“But I’m bored,” she groaned, stretching out the O in ‘bored.’

“I’ll bring you some books.” So he did, asking around for books to borrow from fellow soldiers, with promises to return in a few days. 

Jyn read them with interest, reading the favorites of their companions, as though looking through windows into others’ lives. Cassian was quietly reminded yet again, that her childhood did not include the things that his did. Like education, or the chance to enjoy stories. 

So that evening, instead of singing to her, he took his favorite book of childhood tales, and reads her a story. She leaned on his shoulder, reading as he spoke, and smiling into his sleeve when the story ended happily. 

The next day, she felt much better, and so went back to work in logistics, something sedentary and light. The only remaining symptom was a deep bass cough that startled their friends and concerned Leia, but other than that, Jyn was perfectly fine. 

As they got ready for bed that night, Jyn lay under the covers for a moment before saying, “Cassian? If it’s alright—just for fun—would you read to me again?”

Cassian smiles softly, and Jyn smiles back. “Of course, my dear,” he said. 

So they curled together under the covers and read together. Cassian is glad Jyn is well, but he is even more happy that this came out of it—some peace that they can enjoy together. 

After all, Jyn has never been one to do anything by halves. She doesn’t love him by half either.

**Author's Note:**

> give me a shout on [tumblr!](http://www.stillusesapencil.tumblr.com)


End file.
